Seguiré, solo por tí
by Meychu
Summary: Septimo curso, la última batalla se avecina. El momento de la verdad, el saber quién muere y quién no.
1. El comienzo

Ella, Hermione Jane Granger, la chica de cabellos castaños —tan enmarañados como la melena de un león— y ojos del mismo color. Se encontraba sentada en la biblioteca, en su habitual asiento, como muchas otras veces.

¿La razón? Ni ella lo sabía, necesitaba pensar, la batalla contra Voldemort estaba cada vez más cerca y sus pensamientos últimamente estaban dirigidos a una sola persona: Ronald Weasley. Aquel chico de cabellera roja como el fuego y ojos tan azules y profundos como el océano.

No debía pensar en él, pero le era iposible. ¡Por Dios! Voldemort estaba por atacarlos en cualquiero momento y ella solo pensaba en los ojos de Ron.

_No sé lo que me pasa, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, en sus ojos ¡Qué hermosos son! además se a puesto muy guapo...¡NO HERMIONE! Es tu mejor amigo, no sientes nada por él además...si lo sintieras él jamás sentirá más que amistad por tí_, esos eran los pensamientos de la chica.

Al autodeprimirce, como lo hizo, se levantó, dispuesta a hablar y pedir ayuda, a una persona en la que siempre podía confiar: Harry James Potter.

Después de buscarlo por casi todo el enorme castillo, pudo divisarlo en la "Sala Común". Sentado en el sillón, con su actual novia, Ginny Weasley. Habían decidido formar pareja cuando ella—Contra el pronóstico de cualquier persona— se le declaró en frente de todo el mundo.

En realidad no todo el mundo, claro. Pero si unos cuantos alumnos.

—Hola chicos— Saludó la castaña.

—Hola— Respondieron al unísono.

—Ginny, ¿Podría hablar unos minutos con Harry, por favor?— Inquirió Hermione.

—Claro, me voy a buscar a mi hermano— No entendía porqué, pero tan solo con esas palabras un calorcito se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Era agradable.

—Esta bien— Respondió Harry.

La pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza, y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—Y... ¿De qué querías hablar?—Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

—Bu... bueno...creo que ... amimegustaRon—respondió muy rápido y sentándose al lado de su amigo.

Jamás había pensado en decirlo, nunca. Su orgullo era mayor.

Pero ahí estaba, sentada al lado de du mejor amigo, confesándole sus sentimientos ¿En qué extraña dimensión paralela había caído? ¿Estaba soñando? o peor aún ¿La habían drogado?. Desecho esas ideas por completo.

—¿Qué? lo siento pero no te entendí.

¡Claro! Cómo si decirlo una vez no fuera suficiente.

—A mí me gusta Ron—Murmuró entre dientes.

—Ah era eso—Contestó con un gesto con la mano, como si estuviera espantando una molesta mosca—Para ser la chica más lista que allá pisado Hogwarts, tardaste bastante en darte cuenta.

—¿Quieres decir qué ya lo sabías?— Bien, eso sí la había tomado por sorpresa.

—Yo y casi todo Hogwarts.

Mierda.

—¿Crees qué él lo haya notado?— Preguntó con un hilo de voz, Ya era lo bastante humillante tener que contarselo a Harry, como para que el mismo Ron se enterara. Eso no _podía_ pasar.

—No, es demasiado despistado.

—Gracias Harry, eres el mejor—dijo abrazándolo a modo fraternal.

—Lo sé, lo se— Dijo fingiendo ser una persona soberbia.

Un ruido se escuchó.

—¿Qué pasó?— Inquirió Hermione.

—No se, debe ser algún chico que salió por el retrato.

—Bueno, tengo que irme aún me quedan muchos deberes por realizar— Dijo parándose.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su amigo, la chica se levantó con rapidez rumbo a su cuarto. Estaba muy atrasada, debía entregar un ensayo de pociones la semana entrante.

No muy lejos de allí un pelirrojo, se encontraba muy triste. Había visto algo que lo dejó pasmado: su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga abrazados en la sala común.

Hermione le empezó a gustar en el segundo curso, pero jamás se lo dijo, ni a ella ni a nadie. Era un secreto que prefería callar sobretodo ahora, que la última batalla se avecinaba.

Ya nada tenía sentido, ella no lo amaba, ella amaba... a su mejor amigo.

Estaba enojado, dolido. No solo por él, sino por su hermana también. Ella quería muchísimo a Harry y él no tenía derecho a hacerla sufrir.

No apareció a la hora de cena, acción que era extraña, porque Ron anehelaba que llegara esa hora. Así que cuando llegó a la Sala Común su amiga fué a recibirlo.

—Hola Ron—Lo saludó Hermione.

Él solo respondió un débil "Hola" que si no fuera por el hecho de que ella estaba a escasos centímetros no lo hubiera escuchado.

—¿Qué té pasa?—Le preguntó el joven de cabellos color azabache.

—Nada es solo que... ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?.

Harry y Hermione se miraron confundidos.

—¿Decirte qué?— Preguntó la joven.

—Que estaban saliendo— Respondió perdiendo la paciencia. —¡Te voy a matar Harry! Ginny no se merece esto— Exclamó antes de tirarse encima de su amigo. La chica no sabía que hacer, a lo único que atinó es a separarlos y contestarle a Ron.

—Nosotros no estamos saliendo.

—No me mientan, yo los vi muy acaramelados en la sala común— Siseó.

—Primero que nada, yo lo abrasé porque me ayudo con algo, segundo ¿Te olvidas que es el novio de tu hermana?— Preguntó— ¿Me consideras tan mala amiga como para hacerle eso?— Inquirió nuevamente, dolida.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

Harry solo se fué. Tenía la impresión de que esta sería una charla íntima y no debía involucrarse.

Ron por su parte estaba muy —Demaciado a decir verdad— avergonzado de su actitud. ¿Ellos juntos? Ahora parecía un chiste, uno muy malo en realidad. No entendía que había pasado. Cómo se había dejado llevar así.

—No lo sé, me dejé llevar ¿Me perdonas?

Estaba seguro que no lo haría.

—Si Ron.

No pudo evitar sonreir. Tal vez fuera producto del cansancio, o la pelea le había aflojado un par de tornillos, pero no puedo —Tampoco— evitar decir algo más.

—Hermione

—Sí?

—Yo... tengo algo que decirte— Dijo con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido, tanto, que el mismo pelirrojo pensó que si seguía hablando se le saldría por la boca.

—¿Qué cosa?

* * *

Sigo tratándo de editar esta historia. Trato de no cambiarla mucho, poruqe fué una de las primeras que hice.

_¿Reviews?_


	2. La última batalla

_Disclamer: Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece, todo es obra de Jotaká :)_

* * *

—Bu... bueno... a... a mí me gusta una chica.

Esas palabras la hirieron profundamente, era como un gran balde de agua fría que había caído sin previo aviso en su cabeza, tenía ganas de correr tirarse en su cama y llorar hasta que se le secasen las lagrimas, pero lo disimuló.

—¿Qui-Quién es ella?—preguntó con la voz entrecortada

—Eso no te lo voy a decir.

¿Entonces para qué demonios le contaba?

—¿Y cómo es?— Inquirió secamente.

—Bueno... ella es... hermosa, inteligente, me ilumina el día con solo verla— Dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Quién hubiese pensado que Ronald Weasley era una persona tan... romantica. Nadie en lo absoluto. De todas maneras no era el momento para pensar en ello,_ definitivamente_ no lo era.

—Parece ser muy perfecta entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?— Realmente no lo entendía. Si la chica era como Ron la describía no entendía porqué no se lo confesaba, Hermione estaba segura —Casi podía apostar su libro de Historia de la Magia en ello— que ella lo aceptaría.

—El problema es que yo soy muy poca cosa para ella.

—Ron, escuchame— Dijo Hermione tomando la cara del chico entre sus manos—No eres, repito, no eres poca cosa. Ni para ella, ni para nadie.

—Lo soy— Añadió cabizbajo.

—No. Y si ella no es capaz de verlo dudo mucho que sea tan especial.

—¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo?

—No ¿Qué?.

¿Realmente había algo peor? Supongamos que hipotéticamente ella se alegrara por ellos, que en algún futuro remoto Ron le confesara a esta chica perfecta que salían y que _casualmente _esta lo rechazara. ¿Sería capaz de alegrarce por la desgracia de su amigo?

Sabía cual era la respuesta, un gran y rotundo no.

—Que la chica que me gusta es mi-mi me-mejor amiga-Dijo entrecortadamente.

Casi había olvidado que Ron seguía hablando, tan centrada en sus pensamientos que cuando esas palabras por fín fueron procesadas por su cerebro no supo que hacer.

—Hermione tu... tu me gustas mucho, no, no me gustas, te amo. Desde segundo curso, pero en cuarto ya no pude soportar más al verte con el estúpido de Krum. Los celos se apoderaron de mí, ya que yo no tenía nada especial y él lo tenía todo. No podía soportar que le prestaras atención a ese Búlgaro inútil que no había luchado ni un poquito por ti—

Hermione lo cortó.

—Mu... muchas gracias— Dijo, todavía no salía de su asombro.

—Solo quiero que esto no interfiera con nuestra amistad, ya que tu no sientes lo mismo y no quiero que me tengas lástima—dijo levantándose del cómodo sillón en el que estaba sentado.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho semejante mentira?— ¿De dónde había sacado la fortaleza para decir eso? Ni ella lo sabía. Empezaba a sospechar que era un sueño, uno del que no quería despertar.

Jamás.

—Es muy claro.

—Ron yo también te amo—Dijo parándose al lado del pelirrojo.

El joven brujo la miró a los ojos al igual que lo hizo ella, sus labios se fueron acercando, podían sentir las respiraciones entrecortadas del otro. Sus labios siguieron acercándose, cerraron sus ojos como un acto reflejo hasta que se tocaron. Sus labio se movian sincronizados, como bailando una danza desconocida para ambos, pero hipnotizante. Un baile que estaban seguros querían aprender. Juntos.

Cuando se separaron, aún con los ojos cerrados, el menor de los Weasleys preguntó:

—Te gustaría ser mi novia?.

Como respuesta la chica juntó de nuevo sus labios a los del pelirrojo.

—¿Eso es un sí?— Preguntó al separarse y abriendo los ojos.

—¿Qué te parece?.

—No sabes lo feliz que soy— Dijo levantándola y dando vueltas con ella en sus brazos. Eran felices. Después de mucho tiempo eran real y completamente felices.

—Basta Ron— Dijo riendo—Me estoy mareando.

—Bueno vayamos a dormir antes de que McGonagall nos encuentre— Dijo bajando a su novia y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Claro, no sabes las ganas que tengo de gritarle a todo Hogwarts que tengo la novia más linda del universo— Contestó con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, al acostarse en sus camas ambos se quedaron dormidos, soñando con la persona amada. A la mañana siguiente todo el colegio estaba enterado de la nueva pareja que habitaba en él. Los alumnos y los fantasmas cuchicheaban en los pasillos al verlos pasar de la mano. Incluso los prefesores estaban enterados de ello. ¡Cómo no estarlo! Si pasaban juntos las veiticuatro horas del día.

De esos felices momentos ya habían pasado cinco meses, la pareja Weasley/Granger se encontraba en sus mejores momentos. Ya ni siquiera se acordaban de Voldemort, aunque igual seguían preparándose y practicando diversos hechizos(todo a pedido de Harry).

Cuando terminaban las sesiones de entranamiento—Como las llamaban— iban a la Sala Común los cuatro chicos.

—Chicos, creo que hay que ir a dormir es muy tarde— Dijo Harry parándose del habitual sillón donde se sentaba con su novia.

—Si, opino lo mismo ¡Levantense tortolitos!— Dijo la pelirroja al ver que su hermano y su "cuñada" se encontraban demasiado ocupados demostrándose su amor a través de besos.

Pero de golpe muchos gritos se empezaron a escuchar, todos provenientes de los pasillos escuchaban maldiciones gritos, lloriqueos, ruidos de objetos rompiéndose.

_¡Expelliarmus!_ Se escucho gritar desde afuera.

—¡Ron, Hermione agarren sus varitas!, ¡Ginny vete, escóndete!— Gritó Potter al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba...

La última batalla había comenzado.

* * *

Gracias a los que leen la historia y se toman la molestia de dejar un review (:

_Cada vez que entro a mi correo y veo un mensaje de por un review se me escapa una sonrisa._

_Llénenme de ellas (:_


	3. Lord Voldemort

Disclamer: Ningún personaje me pertenece.

* * *

—¿Qué ocurre Harry?— Preguntó Ron.

—Me parece que Voldemort ya está aquí—dijo cuando terminaron de salir por el Retrato de La Dama Gorda, la cual, se encontraba gritando y llorando desconsoladamente.

Los tres chicos empezaron a correr hacia el Gran Comedor, donde se encontraba El-Innombrable.

Mientras corrían se escuchaban a alumnos llorando desesperados. Gritos desgarradores pidiendo un poco de ayuda, auda que lamentablemnte no llegaba ya que todos estaban demacido ocupados con uss propias peleas.

Eran demaciados mortífagos.

—Eso es terrible, no lo teníamos previsto.

—Lo sé Hermione, lo sé. Pero ahora solo debemos luchar. Si yo debo morir lo haré, como dijo la profecía: Uno de nosotros morirá.

Esas palabras conmovieron a los amigos, todos estaban asustados pero tenían valor sobre todas las cosas.

—Si nosotros debemos morir también lo haremos, Harry estaremos juntos hasta el final.

—Ron tiene razón, Harry estaremos contigo siempre.

Fue lo último que dijeron, no era el momento ni el lugar indicado para cursilerías.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor, o lo que quedaba de él. En el suelo se encontraban muchos mortifagos y alumnos muertos. Aunque en la sala aún quedaban mortifagos luchando contra estudiantes, entre ellos: Neville Lombotton, Luna Lovegood, Lavander Brow, Las hermanas Parkinson y Dean Thomas — Quien se encontraba muy herido, con la túnica manchada de sangre—; en el centro se encontraba Voldemort riendo siniestramente y disfrutando lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a su derecha estaba Snape con la mirada tan fría y penetrante que lo caracterizaba, y a su izquierda Bellatrix Lestranje. La cual fue la primera en verlos.

—Señor... mire quien llegó, la sangre-sucia, el pobre y nuestro invitado de honor Harry James Potter— Casi lo gruñó, dirigiéndole a estos tres una mirada de odio y desprecio.

—Vaya, vaya. Así que Potter y sus amiguitos ya están aquí, por favor no sean descorteses y vallan a recibirlos como se merecen. Pero que no se les olvide que la rata asquerosa es mía.

Al terminar de decir ello, los tres se lanzaron contra el trío, el cual se encontraba preparado.

Snape luchaba contra Ronald, Bellatrix contra Hermione y Voldemort contra Harry.

—Potter ¿Es qué no te das cuenta de que jamás podrás ganarle a un mago tan grandioso como yo?—dijo El-Innombrable luego de lanzarle varios hechizos, los cuales el chico trataba de esquivar.

—Eso lo veremos...¡_Expelliarmus!._

_—¡Protego!-_Gritó defendiéndose—_¡Crucio!._

_—¡Protego!—_Protestó muy fuerte Harry. Estaba agotado. No tenía noción del tiempo que había pasado.

—¿Qué pasa Potter?¿Ya te has cansado?.

—Eso quisieras—contestó antes de que ambos empezaran a lanzar hechizos.

En el momento en el cual pararon, tan solo por una fracción de segundo, Harry pudo visualizar como Dean Thomas caía muerto y como Pansi lloraba desconsoladamente a su lado.

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría esto, Ron no descansaba, todo lo contrarío, trataba a toda costa de matar a su ex profesor de Pociones.

—Nunca me caíste bien Weasley—Confesó Snape con un hilo de sangre cayéndole de la boca.

—Entonces estamos a mano—Él pelirrojo no estaba mejor, tenía raspaduras en su cuerpo y un corte en el brazo derecho.-_¡Incarcerus!-_

Gracias a este hechizo el Snape quedó amarrado con cuerdas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera el frío suelo.

—Ahora pagarás por lo que lo hiciste a Dumbledore..._¡Avada Kedravra!—_Exclamó sin titubear pero cerrando los ojos. Al abrirlos el ex-profesor yacía muerto.

Si alguiense lo contara, él no lo creería. Había utilizado un Hechizo Imperdonable. Claramente no era el mejor momento para pensar en ello, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de temor.

Pensando que este era el fin de su pelea se relajo. Pero que equivocado estaba, porque cuando lo hizo cinco mortífagos más aparecieron.

¿De dónde carajo salían?

En otra parte del comedor dos chicas tenían una dura batalla, ninguna daba señales de ceder.

La mortifaga se encontraba jadeando, con una cortadura en la frente y muchos raspones. Hermione con la túnica rota, moretones en los brazos y una cortadura en la mejilla.

—Ríndete niña, no podrás contra mí— Exclamó la mujer antes de evarrse y lanzar varios hechizos.

—Jamás— Respondió la castaña—_¡Crucio!._

Bellatrix se retorció en el suelo. Cuando logró estabilizarse repitió el hechizo contra la msima Hermione.

_—¡Protego!-_mencionó Hermione mientras se tiraba al pizo en un intento por evitarlo.—_Ava... A...Avada Kedabra!._

Así, también, terminó la pelea de la castaña. La cual fue inmediatamente con su mejor amigo. Ron había matado a todos los mortifagos que habían interferido con su camino.

Cuando llegaron con él se pusieron a sus costados y miraron amenazantes a Lord Voldemort.

—¿Enserio creen que me vencerán chiquillos estúpidos?.

—No lo creemos, lo sabemos—aseguró Harry.

Él solo rió entre dientes.

_—¡Flagrate_!—Gritó. Haciendo aparecer un ccírculo de fuego alrededor de ellos.

—¿Qué planeas Tom?.

—Nunca, repito nunca chiquillo estúpido me llames por el nombre que me dio mi repugnante padre muggle.

—No me digas que hacer— Espetó Potter.

—Vallamos al grano— Insistió Voldemort antes de prepararse a luchar.

—Lo mismo digo—dijo hablando por primera vez Hermione

Nadie sabía como iba a terminar todo esto.

* * *

_¿Reviews a cambio de Ranas de Chocolate?_


	4. Seguiré,solo por tí

El círculo, conformado por fuego, en el cual se encontraban era muy estrecho. Casi no tenían lugar para evadir los hechizos lanzados hacia ellos.

Fuera de este combate muchos mortífagos acecinaban estudiantes y rompían todo a su paso, el colegio en ese entonces, estaba en ruinas. Los retratos estaban destrozados, las aulas no se distinguían de entre los pedazos de cemento que se encontraban en el piso. El frío corría libremente por lo que quedaba del castillo y las risas malvadas de los encapuchados se oía más que los mismos gritos de los estudiantes.

-_¡__Expelliarmus!-_ Gritó el pelirrojo.

-_¡Protego!-_Se defendió el señor oscuro.

-_¡Crucio!-_Exclamo la castaña al notar que Voldemort estaba ocupado evadiendo el hechizo de su novio.

_Esta es la última batalla Hermione no debes darte por vencida, es el último paso para que todo el mundo mágico pueda estar en paz de nuevo y al igual que en Ron o en Harry la responsabilidad es también tuya._ Esos eran los pensamientos que se le cruzaban a la hechicera por la cabeza al momento en el que el Innombrable se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

-_¡Crucio!-_Exclamo el señor oscuro. El hechizo fue directo hacia Harry quien se retorcía de dolor en el piso pero no emitía ningún sonido de dolor. El joven no quería darle el gusto a aquel acecino. Con nuevos cortes en el cuerpo logró levantarse.

-¿Qué pasa Potter?¿No pedirás piedad?-

-Eso jamás-Respondió

-Vamos... todos aquí sabemos que no quieres morir. Lo siento no quieren morir-Dijo Lord Voldemort haciendo énfasis en la palabra quieren.

-¿Nos tienes miedo?-Preguntó el pelirrojo

-¿Miedo? Já.Esa palabra no sé que significa-

-Significa lo que está sintiendo ene este momento-prosiguió Harry entendiendo el plan que tenía su mejor amigo.

_¿Qué estarán tramando? Realmente no entiendo a donde quieren llegar._ Pensó Hermione mientras su mejor amigo y su novio "hablaban"con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado._A menos que... quieran distráelo_. Mientras estos pensamientos rondaban la mente de la morena Harry y Ron seguían lanzado diversos hechizos al Innombrable.

-¡YO NO SIENTO MIEDO!-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-inquirió la joven morena.

-No crean que no sé a donde quieren llegar. No soy ingenuo.-Dijo el mago oscuro dando pasos hacia atrás. Estando así muy cerca de los límites del círculo conformado por fuego. Realmente se notaba muy nervioso.

-Nosotros no queremos llegar a ningún lado-Respondió el chico de cabellos azabaches.

-Claro que sí-

Como adivinado lo que Potter estaba pensando sus amigos siguieron entreteniendo a Tom Riddle con simples cosas y preguntas. Hasta que...

-Avada Kedavra-Pronunció Harry de repente.

El señor oscuro cayó al piso. Para sorpresa de todos, se estaba desvaneciendo, ya que al no tener corazón no tenía motivos para seguir en este mundo. El fuego había desaparecido y todos estaban muy sorprendidos por ello.

-Va... Valla P... Potter eres... muy inteligente... pero antes de que yo mu... muera quiero ha... hacer algo que recordarás por siempre... qui... quiero quitarte algo que no... que no puedas recuperar-Dijo Voldemort entrecortada mente mientras se desvanecía en el aire. Sus ojos, tan fríos y oscuros, en ese momento manifestaban todo el odio que él sentía.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada ¿Es qué no entiendes que perdiste?-Exclamó victorioso el joven de cabellos azabaches.

-To... Todavía pu... puedo hacer algo-Y con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba exclamó:

-_¡__Expelliarmus!-_

Este hechizo lo repitió una vez más y antes de desaparecer pronunció:

_-Avada Kedavra-_

Los amigos estaban demasiado sorprendidos para poder defenderse y solo se pudo escuchar un contra-hechizo no muy poderoso e incapaz de poder defender a alguien.

* * *

Unos ojos color azul se abrieron. Lo primero que pudo observar era una habitación con paredes blancas. Se encontró con muchas pociones apoyadas a un lado de su cama, en lo que parecía ser una pequeña mesa de madera. 

-¡Mamá Ron despertó!-Exclamó con entusiasmo una niña un año menor que el susodicho

El dueño de los ojos azules se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en una camilla blanca ¿Dónde se encontraba?.A su lado se encontraban sus padres, hermanos y algunos profesores. Todos con lágrimas en los ojos al ver que había despertado por fin.

Habían pasado cuatro semanas en las que el pelirrojo no abría sus ojos y no daba señales de vida.

Luego de ponerse al corriente de algunas cosas notó algo extraño, los recuerdos volvían frenéticamente a su cabeza, como una película en cámara rápida.

-¡¿Dónde está Harry?!-inquirió Ron.

-Harry despertó ayer, los medi-magos lo están curando de algunas heridas que tiene y en algunos días saldrá de San Mungo-Respondió su madre muy feliz.

El pelirrojo solo pudo sonreír al pensar que su mejor amigo estaba sano y salvo pero y entonces... la profecía... _No puede ser_ pensó.

-¿Y Hermione?- preguntó con la esperanza de que contestaran lo mismo que hace segundos atrás.

Pero no fue así. Ginny solo sé largó a llorar desconsoladamente. Todos los que estaban en la sala tenían lagrimas en los ojos. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que pasaba y solo pudo llorar muy fuerte abrazado a su hermana la cual solo decía frases como "Siento que quiero morir". "¿Cómo pudo pasar?"Y cosas parecidas. Ron sentía que el corazón se le rompía, las imágenes de los momentos compartidos con ella aparecieron en su cabeza:

Cuando se conocieron en primer año, ella estaba con su cabello enmarañado preguntando por el sapo de Neville. En segundo cuando la petrificaron, no había perdido la belleza. En tercero cuando por un acto-reflejo tomó su mano, se sintió el ser más feliz del planeta. En cuarto los celos que sintió por ese Búlgaro. En quinto cuando en sus rondas nocturnas no dejaba de verla. En sexto cuando lo lanzó una bandada de pájaros, en séptimo cuando se declararon su amor y pensaron que nada malo podía salir mal.

-¿Cómo pasó?-inquirió entre sollozos.

-Los medi-magos intentaron hacer todo lo posible pero ella, ya no vivía-Respondió su hermana la cual seguía abrazada a su angustia, su odio y sobre todo su dolor.

* * *

Pasaron semanas, meses hasta que los tres amigos volvieron a conciliar el sueño. 

Para entonces el castillo había sido reconstruido y reinaba la paz. Todos los habitantes de la escuela de magia y hechicería se encontraban felices. Los elfos, los fantasmas y los habitantes de los cuadros habían recuperado su humor habitual.

Hermione, Ron y Harry fueron los tres héroes que salvaron el mundo mágico.

Cierto día, a la mañana, se celebró el día de fin de curso. Todos los alumnos de séptimo lucían sus mejores túnicas de gala.

La directora McGonagall agradeció en su discurso a todos los alumnos que en la cruel batalla ayudaron a acabar con el Señor Oscuro.Al mencionar el nombre de los fallecidos nadie pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

Pasadas unas horas, en las cuales se despidió de todos sus antiguos compañeros. Ron tomó una decisión.

-Harry, debo ir a verla-dijo Ron con lagrimas en los ojos y voz entrecortada

-Amigo, sabes que no pude hacer nada hubiera preferido morir yo antes que ella-Respondió Potter llorando.

-Lo sé, lo sé no debes culparte. Enserio-Dijo el pelirrojo dándole unas suaves palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.

-Bueno, si la vas a ver mándale mis más sinceros saludos-

-Lo haré-

Dicho esto el pelirrojo desapareció del castillo.

El atardecer hacía su aparición. Reapareció en un cementerio. Tenía muchas estatuas y lápidas, todas con sus flores e inscripciones.

El pelirrojo subió a una colina que se encontraba allí para llegar a la lápida más linda y grande del lugar. Había una gran estatua que tenía la forma de un ángel, debajo estaba la lápida de mármol. Se arrodilló sobra el verde césped y con sus dedos recorrió el contorno de la misma:

Hermione Granger

_1985-2002_

_Amada hija y amiga_

_Una verdadera heroína, inteligente y sobre todo hermosa._

La última frase la había hacho poner el pelirrojo, él quería que todos conocieran a su amada como lo que fue.

-Hola Herms-

-Sé que no me vas a contestar pero solo quería venir a verte ¿ sabes? Ahora soy un mago con todo derecho... -No pudo reprimir las lagrimas que se le escapaban por sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Harry te manda saludos, él se siente culpable por tu muerte. Yo hubiera preferido mil veces haber muerto yo pero... la vida es... muy injusta, tanto que me quitó lo que más quería-dijo con la voz entrecortada a causa de su llanto-Ginny, al igual que todos, té extraña mucho, la escu... la escucho llorar casi todas las noches pronunciando tu nombre-

-No te mentiré, te extraño como no tienes idea, pero sé que ahora estás en un mejor lugar y te prometo, no te juro, que cuando yo muera estaremos juntos y nos amaremos a la eternidad-

-Yo sé que quieres que continúe con mi vida y lo haré, pero no por eso té olvidaré. Me casaré pero nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar, nadie me hará sentir esas incomodas mariposas en el estomago que solo tú me hacías sentir-

-Yo... **Seguiré,solo por ti**-

* * *

**Redoble de tambores...**

**Esto es el fin del fic, un poco triste pero... ME ENCANTO¡!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron un review,eso me dió la inspiración que necesitaba para terminar el fic.Si bien estaba terminado lo mejore y le cambie ciertas cosas.**

**Tlavez haga otrro fic un poco mas feliz, todo depende de como hallan dicho que me quedó.**

**A los que me dejaron un review, a los que me dejaron 2 o más y a lo que no me dejaron nada pero lo leyeron(No los culpo a veces da mucha flojera -.-)Gracias.**

**Igualmente esto no quiere decir que no me sigan mandando...ESPERO MUCHOS MÁS¡!**

**ariela:**Perdona que no halla hecho caso a tu reveiw, es que ya tenía la idea D.Lo siento mucho. Talvez haga otro fic mas...feliz.De todas formas agradesco tu comentario.

**aYdE mDrJgI:**Gracias por dejarme en cada capitulo un cometario.Espero sinceramente que este capitulo te halla gustado.No se si es TAN triste como para cortarce las venas pero...xD.De verdad muchisimas gracias y espero que me dejes un último review para saber que te ha parecido o que cambiarías.

**Candela:**Cande¡!¡! Me alegra que me hallas dejado un review.Gracias por decir que tengo un futuro prospero en la escritura(aunque ambas sabemos que no es cierto)xD.Espero recibir un pequeño comenterio más de tu parte y así saber si te ha gustado o no.

**Floor Grint:**Wow tres reviews en un mismo día...MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS CONSEJOS¡!.Realmente los aprecio mucho, si bien la descripcion no es mi fuerte (u.u) creo que en este capitulo hay mucha mejor descripción(que feo es repetir esa palabra tan seguido).No se como avisarte cuando halla publicado así que te esperaré.D

**Un beso enorme a todos y...HASTA OTRA HISTORIA¡!**


End file.
